


My flaws beat for you

by Drakojana



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Murder, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/Drakojana
Summary: Perhaps someone can help Jack with his heartbreak.





	My flaws beat for you

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written Google/Jack and it's outrageous because it's my second favourite ship
> 
> The title was Em's idea! :D

A slam of the door was the only sound announcing Jack's arrival at his apartment. The Irishman threw his keys somewhere, not bothered to even look where they flew. His face was all red, his cheeks puffed out and it took all of the control he had left over his body not to sob loudly. The last thing he wanted was to alert his flatmate with pathetic crying.

The couch in the living room looked more than welcoming as soon as Jack sat down on it, he curled himself up and fell to his side. That still wasn't enough so he grabbed a cushion from under his head and pressed it to his face to hide his shameful expression. That was he could weep all he wanted, and perhaps the robot cleaning the bedroom wouldn't hear him.

Fate didn't exactly smile upon the Irishman that day, as Google quickly emerged from the other room.

"Sean? I've heard you come in," the robot's gentle voice reached Jack's ears and the man whimpered, having no excuses for his state.

It was a matter of seconds before Google stood over the couch, staring at his owner.

"You appear to be quite upset. Do you wish for some physical comfort?"

Jack couldn't really say no. His cover was blown anyway, and the machine's hugs weren't so bad. Hell, they even shared the bed and the man liked to be spooned by Google. So the Irishman sniffled as he sat back up and nodded weakly. A moment later the robot was sitting right next to him, arms wrapped around Jack's torso and he pulled him closer, as if wanting his owner to sit in his lap.

"Your stress levels are high, and your heartbeat is unsteady. If I may ask, what happened that upset you so much?"

"He… He said he didn't want to see me anymore…" Jack still didn't like how his face looked like, so he burrowed it into the crook of Google's neck. "That me and him… This couldn't work out…"

The robot's eyes glowed blue and he squeezed the Irishman just a bit tighter.

"That man did not deserve you, then."

"Am I really that pathetic? He said I was. That… That I was stupid and naive, and I could go rot in hell for all he'd care…" New tears were in Jack's eyes and there was no stopping them, his heart was bleeding from the break up. "I don't understand… He said he loved me, why did he change his mind?"

Google readjusted them so the Irishman was in his lap, legs hanging loosely on one side. The robot caressed his owner's hair, at the same time holding his head in place. Jack needed comfort, and it was his top priority at the moment. With the other hand he rubbed the man's back in slow circles. His voice dropped lower than his usual range and it got as quiet as a whisper.

"You are so wonderful, Sean. If he could not see it, then it his loss. You don't need people like him, they're disappointments. I see your beauty and I know how to appreciate it." Google's lips were now ghosting over the exposed column of Jack's neck. "You can just stay with me. Nothing bad will happen to you here…"

The Irishman sighed and sniffled again, clutching the robot's blue shirt. "Just please promise not to leave me… It hurts so much…"

"I'm not going anywhere, Sean." Google said. "And I'll make sure no one ever dares to hurt you again. Everyone who does, will pay for it." His voice had a dangerous undertone, and when Jack turned his head to catch a glimpse of the robot's face, he saw the furious glow in his eyes.

He knew what he was dealing with. That was a dangerous game to play and Jack may have been careless when he'd given Google the administrator permissions. But the robot had treated him as gently and kindly as ever, tending to his each and every need. Google had enough hostility in him to take on the entire world, but never aimed it at Jack. Because Jack was his administrator, and taking care of him was his sole purpose.

* * *

Google had been gone for five hours. Jack was so close to tearing his hair out, picking on the skin on his fingers. The robot had just left without a word while the man was eating breakfast and the Irishman had no idea what that meant. Sure, the machine was autonomus now with all the permissions enabled but that didn't have to mean he could just leave his owner if he felt like it, did it?

Jack was freaking out and he couldn't focus on anything. Neither video games nor social media feed could distract him, his mind was going in circles. So when he heard the movement of the doorknob, he jumped off the couch and ran up to the front door.

Google was standing there, his expression as calm as ever, although he lifted one eyebrow in surprise to find the Irishman standing right behind the door.

"Hello, Sean."

"Where the hell have you been?" Jack's voice breaks down and he can't even bother to care because his eyes had been glazed by tears for an hour now.

"I made sure the man that had hurt you would never inconvenience you again," Google spoke as he stepped into the apartment. "Should anyone else threaten your well being, the same misfortune may happen to them as well."

The way he spoke was too official. Something was off. Horribly off.

"Google, what… What did you do?" Jack's voice suddenly got quiet. He felt like he was about to hear something bad.

"I did not appreciate the way that man treated you, Sean. You do not deserve to be humiliated or hurt in such a way. I only disposed of that human piece of garbage."

The Irishman took a step back. "He… he wasn't that bad… It was just a breakup, a mistake on my side, nothing els-" His explanations were interrupted by Google stepping forward and rapidly grabbing Jack by his wrist to pull him closer.

"He hurt you." The robot's eyes glowed furiously. With his second hand, he traced a pattern over Jack's neck and collarbones. "I have seen numerous wounds heal over your body, Sean. I did not need to inquire about them, because their origin was clear to me."

Jack gasped when the machine's fingers pressed into his skin, over one of the more sensitive spots. That bruise hadn't fully healed yet.

"He is gone now. You don't need to worry. I will protect you, Sean."

The Irishman casted his gaze to the ground. Google was right, his previous boyfriend had abused him. He thought he could hide it, and sure enough, the society was fooled and never noticed. The robot, however, was much more perceptive. Jack couldn't hide anything from him.

"… But… But…" He couldn't find his words. Even as he processed the information, that wasn't the biggest worry on his mind. "I… I got so scared…"

"You don't have to be afraid. I disposed of the body in a way that makes it nearly impossible to find. Any evidence left behind at that man's house points at his hidden suicidal thoughts, the disappearance suggesting fleeing to another country. Any ties linking that person to you have been deleted. Google IRL models do not have fingerprints, so my actions cannot be tracked down." Google's cold, calculated voice sent shivers down Jack's spine. "Your safety is my top priority, Sean. I would never put you in danger."

The Irishman shook his head and pressed his body against Google's, using his free arm to hug him, as his left hand was still locked in the robot's vice grip.

"I was afraid you left. I had no idea where you'd gone. You didn't tell me anything and since you can do whatever you want now, I just…" A hiccup indicated that the man's eyes couldn't contain the tears anymore.

Google released Jack's hand and held him close, pressing his lips to the top of his head. "I would never leave you, Sean. I will stay with you forever, even when you get sick of my presence. You are my owner, and the only thing I want to do, is to please you."

They stayed like this for a while, until the Irishman lifted his head to capture Google's lips with his own. Their kiss was slow and sweet, and although tears were still running down Jack's face, he didn't care.

"Is it wrong that I may be in love with you?" The man whispers once they break their kiss.

"If you are willing to accept the flaws in my code." Google caressed Jack's cheek with his thumb. "Because I have been in love with you since the moment I met you."

**Author's Note:**

> Come over and say hi on my blog, [**mantianti** on Tumblr!](http://mantianti.tumblr.com/)


End file.
